


Lucky Dog

by TheSassBrit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alchemist Ana Amari, F/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire Jack Morrison - Freeform, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Wraith Gabriel Reyes, mermaid oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassBrit/pseuds/TheSassBrit
Summary: Werewolves were rare in these times, luckily, Jesse McCree found a few loopholes.Basically, this is a supernatural AU I've been sitting on for a year and finally had the balls to post.





	Lucky Dog

Jesse McCree only knew one person who could call off the curse of the moon.

His abuela used to stomp out of the house into the desert and throw his pants back at him to get the curse to go away. Sometimes she was gentle, but mostly it was that.

Werewolves weren’t too common anymore, so many didn’t know about the loophole in the curse. He remembered his abuela holding him on her lap when he was a kid and telling him about it. She always promised to call him back whenever the curse got to him. He could change at will, but it was always painful and horrible, so he avoided it. The full moon didn’t give him a choice.

His abuela calling him back stopped when he left for Deadlock.

He was the only werewolf in the gang, which caused him to rise in the ranks pretty damn quick. He stopped feeling guilty for going on raids on the full moon a long time ago.

Deadlock was mostly made up of humans, trolls, and skinwalkers, so they didn’t really stand a chance when Overwatch showed up.

And that was when Jesse met the second and third person who could call off the curse of the moon.

* * *

The second person was Gabriel Reyes himself.

The man was one of the most powerful in the world, even if his kind wasn’t overly powerful. The fact he was able to keep his human glamour up most of the time was a testament to that. He was a wraith that was feared and respected by many.

So one couldn’t blame Jesse from getting scared shitless when he saw the bastard himself materialize out of damn nowhere in the warehouse.

Bullets didn’t effect a ghost.

Reyes looked like Death himself standing over Jesse with two shotguns pointed straight at him.

Jesse must have looked more feral than usual after getting knocked on his ass because Reyes dark eyes narrowed as he stared him down.

“You’re different,” he growled, nudging Jesse’s knee with the end of a gun.

“Fuck off,” Jesse snapped, scrambling away. Dammit, of course he ran into one of the strongest bastards in the world.

Reyes didn’t look perturbed and just stepped forward after him.

“Come with me and I might consider keeping you alive,” Reyes said, lowering one of the guns. The other was still pointed at Jesse’s chest. Jesse knew he could survive a point-blank shot like this, but it would take at least three days to heal and that was a bitch.

“Do it, fuckin’ shoot me.”

Reyes smirked. “You don’t want that.”

“Why not?”

Reyes tapped Jesse’s knee with the gun again. “Because this has silver buck.”

Shit.

“Aw, shit,” Jesse hissed.

Reyes shrugged. “Heard there was a werewolf in the gang. Didn’t want to risk it.” He held up the other gun again. “And it looks like I found him.” Another nudge. “Get up.”

Jesse had to hold back a growl that was forming in his chest. “Order me around again and I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” Reyes snorted, looking smug now. The smirk fell into a scowl. “Get up and keep your hands up.”

Jesse remembered seeing the carnage on his way out to the armored truck. Blackwatch obliterated most of the gang. And Jesse couldn’t help but wonder if he was next with Death himself marching behind him.

After being held in an interrogation room for god knows how long, did Reyes literally offer him a golden ticket.

“Look kid, I know Deadlock only kept you because you’re a werewolf,” he crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair nonchalantly, “But I saw your aim. You’re better than all of those bastards. So here’s the thing, you can either rot in jail, or you can work off your jail time with me. I’d say it’s a no brainer.”

All werewolves were free spirits, and Jesse was no exception. The idea of never seeing the open sky or being free brought a sinking feeling to his heart. His lip curled at the thought of answering to the Wraith across from him, but it seemed he didn’t have a choice.

“Fine.”

Reyes smirked again and it took all of Jesse’s energy to not be a dumbass and take it back.

* * *

Reyes slowly but surely grew on him.

The man asked him everything he could about what being a werewolf was like. At first, Jesse thought it was to have an advantage over him and to be an even bigger asshole. After a few months and full moons, he realized it was anything but that. Jesse found himself with a safe room before his first full moon in Blackwatch. There was plenty of supplies and security for the night. He even found extra meat on his plate the nights leading up to the full moon in the mess hall.

Jesse thought it was just Reyes trying to butter him up.

After month three, he finally confronted the bastard.

“Why’re ya bein’ nice ta me?” he snapped one day.

They were in the training room, just finishing up a combat lesson. Reyes was turned away from him, wiping the sweat off his face with a towel. The man looked over his shoulder, arching a dark brow. “Nice?”

“The extra food, the safe room, trainin’ me, what’s it all for anyway?” Jesse snapped. Dammit, it was close to the full moon again. He could feel himself bristling. The wolf wanted him to give into his anger.

Reyes adjusted his t-shirt, looking unfazed by the practically bristling werewolf in front of him. “You’re skinny. You won’t be a good agent if you don’t have muscle on you, werewolf or no.” Reyes turned toward him. “And I need you in peak condition when you go on missions. Your abilities will be invaluable in the field but I need you to have Blackwatch skills too.”

Jesse snorted. “Right, ya need me t’be a good dog and be able to sniff out whoever ya need. I get it. Doesn’t mean ya have ta do me any favors.”

Reyes shrugged. “Since when has anyone called you a dog here?”

Jesse stopped short in his tracks. He didn’t realize he was stalking closer to the wraith as he talked. Now that he thought about it, none of the other agents called him anything derogatory like ‘mutt’ or ‘dog’ since he got here. Reyes hadn’t said anything like that ever.

Even the Valkyrie doctor didn’t judge him.

“ _Chiquito_ ,” Reyes began, grabbing a water bottle. “Werewolves are rare, true, but that doesn’t mean you will be treated unfairly or unequally. Overwatch has every type of creature you can name under the sun. We don’t have time for stereotypes or bullshit.”

He tossed the water bottle to Jesse. Jesse fumbled with it for a second before he finally managed to get a good grip on it.

“And maybe,” Reyes continued, walking toward the door, “I want to take care of my agents, regardless of their background or what they are. I don’t have time for any crap and neither do you.”

The man left without another word, leaving Jesse speechless in his wake.

And for the first time in years, he finally felt like things could actually be good.

* * *

Reyes called him out of the curse about a year after he joined Blackwatch.

The curse hit him on a mission that took longer than expected. He, Reyes and a few other Blackwatch members were there to infiltrate a omnic base and take out the core and it took them longer to get into the damn building than expected. The wolf just took over. The change was always painful. Jesse could feel every scrape of bone against bone and the fur bursting through his skin. He felt like his blood was on fire and he was _hungry._

_“Chiquito!”_

Reyes voice cut through the fog of the wolf.

“ _Chiquito_ , we don’t have time for this bullshit, c’mon!”

What?

“Come back to us, kid. The dropship is here and I don’t want to fill out paperwork for Morrison.”

A warm feeling settled in his chest, like when his abuela used to call out to him when the curse hit.

“ _Mijo, come back to me,_ ” she used to whisper.

He could practically _**hear**_ her voice whispering in his ear again. A lower, smoother voice took the place of her shaky one.

“C’mon, Jesse, I know you can fight it.”

Reyes voice became louder and he felt the change happening. The fiery pain was back with a vengeance and it almost seemed worse.

Soon, he was panting on his hands and knees, naked as the day he was born. Tears started to form in his eyes as he stared at the concrete floor. For the first time in years, he was a human on the full moon.

Big, black boots came into his vision and he stared up at his commanding officer with wide eyes.

Reyes looked astonished but worried at the same time. “You okay, kid?”

Jesse felt his lip tremble. “Ya pulled me outta it,” he whispered.

The wraith’s expression softened for the first time since Jesse had met him, but the sly smile was back in moments. “Well, yeah. The drop ship is here and I don’t wanna wait for your ass.”

Jesse had to appreciate Reyes in that moment. Neither of them wanted to get into feelings and shit and Jesse knew what Reyes actually meant.

You see, the loophole to the curse was that someone who truly cared about the werewolf could call them back.

Jesse now had two people who could do it.

* * *

The third was Ana Amari.

She was an Egyptian alchemist who had the best shot he had ever seen due to the alchemical tattoo she put on her eye.

Reyes had him assigned to her after his year in Blackwatch training was up.

“You’re good, _chiquito_ , but she could make you the best,” he said, basically shoving the 18-year-old werewolf into the Captain’s office.

Ana Amari was firm, yet kind in her lessons.

“Don’t think too hard when you shoot, Jesse,” she said one day. They were standing in one of the outdoor ranges, high in a sniper perch. “Shoot with your heart.”

Jesse never expected to have the quickest hands and the best aim, but Ana made sure he would. He somehow managed to get sniper precision with his Peacekeeper, and he had her to thank for that.

Ana took him under her wing in more ways than one. Training sessions soon turned into her inviting him to her quarters to have dinner with her and her daughter, Fareeha. After a few nights of that, he found himself in the Amari household more often, whether it was just to have someone to talk to or for an adventure out on the town with Fareeha.

Ana reminded him of his abuela in many ways. She didn’t coddle him, but Jesse knew she would be there and support him no matter what. He found himself seeking her for help and advice for things other than his shot soon enough.

“I just…don’t feel like I belong most o’ the time,” he said one day. The duo was out on Ana’s favorite perch at the base. Instead of guns, they had mugs in their hands, enjoying the hot chocolate Ana brought along as they looked up at the stars.

The alchemist’s eyes and intuition were keen. She didn’t look surprised at all. “Oh? And what makes you say that?”

Jesse gave her a look. “I think ya know.”

“Hm, can’t say I do.”

The werewolf held back a groan. “I’m the only werewolf here. Everyone else has at least someone else like ‘em here.” He sighed and set his mug down. “I got no one.”

Ana hummed in thought, taking a sip from her mug. Jesse stared up at the sky too. He easily found the old constellations from his childhood. He resisted the urge to trace them with his finger.

“Did you know werewolves used to live in packs?” Ana asked out of the blue, never looking away from the sky.

Jesse stopped himself from snorting out a laugh. Yeah, he knew. And his abuela warned him of what would happen if he stepped out of line.

“You never had a pack, a true pack. Those idiots in Deadlock don’t count.” She looked at him and her golden eyes seemed to pierce straight through him. “That doesn’t mean you can’t find a new one. And I think you just might have a good chance here.”

Jesse stared at her with wide eyes. “You…really think so?”

Ana shrugged. “Gabe can pull you from the curse. And I know you have friends among the agents of Blackwatch and Overwatch. They can be your family if you let them. We accepted you long ago Jesse McCree.”

In the past, Jesse never really appreciated Ana’s point blank way of saying her opinion. Usually it was to tell him why he missed a shot or was being a knucklehead. Now, it was different.

Tears welled in his eyes. He never had a true family since he left his abuela. Gabe was the closest thing he ever had to a father figure or a teacher in his life.

Ana was becoming another teacher in his life, and he wondered what the hell he did to deserve both of them.

“Thank ya, ma’am.”

“It’s no trouble.”

The stars seemed to shine brighter after that.

* * *

It was a year and a half after he joined when Ana called him out of the curse.

He was sitting in his safe room Reyes had set up for him on the night of the full moon and he had just changed. Reyes was gone at a conference so he wasn’t there to pull him out of it.

He could barely remember scrabbling at the door through the haze of the wolf. Snarling at the thick bolted contraption just pissed him off even more.

Then he heard her voice, so similar to his abuela’s but different at the same time.

“Quit being a baby.”

He could smell sandalwood and the warm feeling in his chest flared up.

“I know you’re just a big puppy on any other night.”

The warm feeling allowed him to get just enough sense to scramble back from the door and into a corner as Ana Amari unlocked the bolts and opened the door.

She stood in the doorway and put her hands on her hips.

“Gabe wasn’t kidding when he said you got big,” she said, tilting her head. Her golden eyes narrowed as she stared at him. “You really are a beautiful creature,” she continued, stepping in.

Jesse let out a whine and tried to make himself as small as he could in the corner.

Ana gave him a kind, unafraid smile. “Come back, Jesse, I have a warm mug of tea and a blanket ready for you. You don’t deserve to sit in a cage.”

The change started before Jesse could even comprehend it in his foggy state of mind.

A painful minute later, he was gasping for air, not believing what just happened.

“W-wha—“

A blanket was tossed on him. Amari looked amused, holding a hand out to him. “Come. I have a new blend from India I want you to try.”

Jesse almost couldn’t believe his luck as he took her hand, wrapping the blanket around himself.

Most werewolves could hardly find _one_ person to call them out of the curse.

Jesse McCree had three.

* * *

He rarely felt the curse on the full moon anymore.

If Ana or Reyes was there, they just stayed near him and basically said, “Don’t even think about it,” when he started to change.

If they weren’t available, into the safe room he went.

Jesse was perfectly content to continue like this. This was his life for the last five years and it was arguably the best years in his life. He finally found a pack. He made more and more friends and he learned so much from Reyes, Ana, and even Morrison.

Morrison’s vampire ways rubbed Jesse the wrong way first but he warmed up to the Strike-Commander eventually. He was the nicest and most decent vampire he ever met anyway.

Overwatch’s mismatched family was exactly what he needed after not trusting anyone for so long. There were creatures from every part of the world one could think of.

But there was one type that wasn’t there, until Blackwatch got their own medic.

Jesse didn’t know what medic in their right mind would want to help Blackwatch of all people, but he soon didn’t care.

He was in the mess hall with some of the other members when she came walking through with Reyes. Jesse had a lot of perks with the wolf. His ears and nose were better than most, so when he heard and smelled a new person, he was instantly curious.

She smelled like tropical fruit and the crisp wind that only came off the sea.

He could hear her low voice as she asked Reyes questions and he did a double take when he finally got a good look at her. He knew she was a supernatural by just looking at her, but he couldn’t pinpoint just what she was.

Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her copper toned skin seemed to glow even in the dim fluorescent lights of the mess hall.

Jesse didn’t realize his orange juice was dribbling out of his mouth until one of his teammates nudged his shoulder.

He had to know more about her, he just had to.

* * *

He got to find out more about Blackwatch’s new member sooner than he thought.

The new medic apparently preferred a pistol, and who better to see if she was good with it than the resident gunslinger?

Her name was Dr. Anela Kahale and she came all the way from Hawaii.

Jesse tried to think of all the supernaturals that could live around the islands, and his brain could only come up with two options, and both were very plausible except for the one thing that made him doubt.

Her legs.

“You want to ask me something?” she had asked, giving him a playful look out of the side of her eye. Her golden brown eyes were piercing even then, reminding him of the sun right before it set below the horizon. They were standing at the shooting range in their own booths and he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“What are ya exactly, if ya don’t mind me askin’?” he finally asked, resting his arms on the little half wall between their booths.

Anela lowered her gun and set it down, turning to face him. “You can’t tell?” she asked, pushing a stray curl back from her forehead.

Jesse shrugged. “I have a hunch, but I wanna hear it from you, darlin’.”

She tilted her head with a sly grin, and Jesse found his heart pounding with the action. Damn, she was gorgeous. Her round features only added to her beauty and he wondered if the rest of her hair was as curly as the little curl that escaped and flopped on her forehead. Her lips were full and her eyes almost impossibly big.

“Does your hunch include a fish tail?”

Jesse shrugged again, scratching at his chin. “Perhaps.”

Anela’s grin grew. “Then your hunch is right.”

Jesse scratched his head. “Darlin’, I may just be dumb, but I thought mermaids couldn’t leave the water.”

Anela’s grin turned into a smirk. “It’s called a glamor, cowboy. I can pull my Little Mermaid trick as long as I go to the local enchanter and get one once a year.”

Jesse let out a long whistle. “Well, I’m mighty glad you can pull that there trick, we need ya.”

The doctor picked up her pistol again. “Glad to be here.”

They shot at their targets some more. She was a good shot. Jesse remembered Reyes saying that she was in the Navy Seals in the US before getting here.

“What I’m curious about,” she started, setting her gun down again, “is what you are exactly. Everyone else’s files say what they are.” She looked at him. “Yours doesn’t. And if you’re a human I’m an actual fish.”

Jesse couldn’t stop his body from stiffening up. Reyes thought it would be smart to keep that out of his file. Werewolves were extremely rare, and his commanding officer thought that if less people knew it would keep him safe. And it also gave Jesse the choice to choose who got to know what he was or not.

Anela was looking at him with narrowed eyes now and Jesse knew that while she should know because, well, she was going to be his doctor. Shame started to bubble low in his belly anyway. Werewolves were known as slobbering dogs to most people, causing the world to turn on them, what if she was one of the many who thought that?

He tipped his hat up. “That’s just a mystery yer jus’ gonna have ta fig’re out yerself, angel.”

She rolled her eyes. “Alright, Santa Fe,” she reached up and pulled his hat down over his face playfully. “I’ll play your little game.”

Jesse couldn’t help the little fluttering feeling he felt when her playful grin came back.

He was in _big_ trouble.

* * *

Anela burrowed her way past his defenses faster than anyone he had ever known.

She was smart, witty, and Jesse couldn’t explain the sense of _calm_ he always felt around her. She seemed to just make him feel better by just standing there. Her eyes softened over time, never losing their piercing quality but he had to appreciate that about her. When Anela looked at you, you were getting her full attention. No one was too insignificant and she was never too busy. She earned the nickname ‘Blackwatch’s Angel’ not too long after she joined.

To Jesse, she was Blackwatch’s Siren.

Her eyes staring into his caused him to lose focus more than once. Her full lips quirking up into her mischievous, knowing grin had his heart racing. Any time he caught a whiff of her sweet scent he had to stop whatever he was doing to look at her. Every time her skin brushed against his he had to force himself to not reach for her hand. Her low, smooth accented voice was beautiful to his ears and he always found himself straining just to hear a whisper of it.

But Jesse never told her this.

She didn’t need a mangy werewolf liking her, not when she had a lot of things going for her right now.

Besides, whoever heard of a mermaid with a werewolf?

No one did, so Jesse didn’t ever entertain the idea of her actually taking an interest in him. Werewolves were seen as dogs by other supernatural. Slobbering violent creatures that couldn’t do much beyond thinking about the hunt. Mermaids were beautiful, powerful beings that rarely bothered with the affairs above the water. There was no way she saw him beyond teammates and friends. It was a miracle enough that she came out of the water to help the people on the land in the first place.

He was perfectly content with what they had, which was one of the best damn friendships he ever had. He found himself just enjoying her company not too long after she came into his life and he felt lucky to be even this close to her.

She was in Blackwatch for about 6 months when he finally saw her tail. Anela had explained to him once that mermaids were extremely secretive by nature and she didn’t like anyone seeing her tail in the first place. He was surprised she let him see it, even if it was by accident.

It was a couple nights before the full moon, and Jesse always felt better when he went for a walk outside. It helped work out the restlessness that came with the wolf being right under his skin.

Jesse always liked being in the Overwatch bases by the sea. They usually had long coasts for him to walk on and those walks kept him sane. He liked the ones near big forests too. The Scottish base was another one of his favorites to be at, because it had both. The moon hung heavy in the sky, and Jesse could barely make out the twinkle of stars beyond the nearby city’s lights.

His ears pricked when he heard a splash from the ocean that wasn’t just the waves beating against the gravel shore. He looked out at the water, breath hitching when he saw a familiar head sticking out above the water.

He and Anela stared at each other more many moments, both blinking in shock.

Jesse noticed the pile of clothes nearby and his body suddenly felt very hot.

Fuck.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Angel, I’ll leave ya be,” he quickly said, opting to give her the privacy she obviously came out here for. He started to back away when she held up a hand above the water.

“You can stay, _kolohe,_ ” she said, swimming closer to the shore.

Thanks to the wolf, Jesse was able to see her clearly, despite how dark it was. It was like someone had lit a lamp in a dark room. A large rock jutted out into the water and she rested her arms on it, before resting her chin on them. “I trust you, Jess. You can come closer.” She beckoned to him again.

She was the definition of a siren in that moment, her very presence drawing him in.

Jesse swallowed the lump in his throat before slowly stepping his way toward her.

He settled down about three feet away from her, resting his elbows on his knees. He twiddled his thumbs.

“You can whittle if you need to, Jess. I can feel how nervous you are,” she teased, tilting her head with a kind smile.

Jesse cleared his throat, picking up a piece of driftwood and getting his pocket knife out. He cut at the wood for a couple minutes before finally saying, “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to barge in.”

Anela shook her head. Her dark hair looked glossy due to the water clinging to it. She pushed a lock back from her forehead. “It’s fine, Jesse. I know you weren’t looking for me.”

He huffed. “How’d ya know that?”

“You always go for walks. I should have known you would be out here.”

Damn, that made sense.

He snorted out a laugh before frowning, pointedly making sure to keep his eyes on her face. “Hold on, ain’t ya cold? We’re in Scotland after all.”

Anela smirked. “Jesse.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m a mermaid. Water of any temperature doesn’t bug me.

Dammit, now he looked stupid. “Oh.”

He stared down at the piece of wood he was whittling, refusing to look at her. He held his breath when he heard the water move around her. Her hand appeared on his and he couldn’t help himself. He looked at her. She was closer to him from this part of the rock, and Jesse’s breath hitched in his throat when he saw her fin peek above the water for a moment.

“Kolohe, I truly am fine with you being here,” she said again. She pulled herself more out of the water, gesturing to her clothes. “Can you hand me my shirt?”

Jesse scrambled as fast as he could to hand her the shirt, which was one of his old Johnny Cash ones. He had to hold back a laugh when he saw it. He remembered carrying a bag of his old clothes down the hall toward the garbage once—Reyes extra portions and training seemed to work apparently—causing most of his clothes to be too small. He was sick of them taking up space.

Anela had saw that and she scolded him for wasting clothes. She kept them in the clinic in case someone needed a new shirt. Seemed like she took some for herself.

“Ain’t that one of mine?” he asked, turning away as she pulled it over her head.

She huffed. “You can look. And in my defense, it fits and its comfy, don’t judge me.”

Jesse could hear the laugh in her voice. He never turned back to her though. It seemed wrong to look at something she said was so secret to her and her kind. He remembered when people would gawk at him back in Deadlock whenever he had to turn into his wolf form. He didn’t like that none, so he didn’t want to do that to her.

“Jesse, you’re acting _lolo_ ,” she finally said. He could hear her shuffling closer.

“Ya told me this was a secret to you and yer people, I don’ wanna—“

“And if I didn’t want you to see I would have asked you to walk away.” He held back a shiver when her fingers brushed against his jaw. She turned his head to look at her and his breath hitched.

Her tail looked like tongue of flame in the light of the moon. It seemed to shine with its own warm glow. The deep reds, bright oranges, and soft yellows of her scales blended together beautifully. He even swore he caught hints of pink in there.

“I know, it’s not too impressive and-“

His dumb mouth spoke before he could think. “You’re beautiful.”

He wasn’t going to take it back because he meant it, but damn it was dumb to say.

Anela stared at him with wide eyes, lips slightly parted in shock. “You think so?”

Jesse cleared his throat. “Yeah, I do.”

Anela grinned bashfully and pulled her hand away, resting them in her lap instead. “Thank you.”

Jesse was suddenly confused. She seemed embarrassed. “You think yer tail ain’t pretty?”

Anela shrugged. “Well, this color wasn’t common in my pod. We mostly had green and blue tails.” She splashed her fin in the water, where it was still submerged. “I got picked on a lot.”

Jesse didn’t pry, and he couldn’t help looking at it again. If he had to eyeball how long it was, he would say it was around five or six feet. There was a beautiful scarlet red dorsal fin toward the lower part and her fin fanned out in a wide ripple in the water.

“Angel, d’ya mind me askin’ more about yer tail?”

Her smile was beautiful and kind as she tilted her head, causing her now drying hair to fall over her shoulder, obscuring Johnny Cash’s face on the shirt. “Depends on what you ask, _kolohe._ ”

Jesse rolled his eyes at the nickname. She told him it meant rascal a long time ago. “So is this what most mermaid’s tails look like?”

Anela held her fin out of the water. “Depends on where they’re from. Tropical mermaids, like me, usually have bright colored fins with this sort of anatomy. I’ve met a Japanese mermaid who’s fin looked like a koi fish. Mermaids off the African countries’ coasts usually either have bright colors or more metallic colors.” She paled a little bit. “The scary ones are the ones that live in open water. Those are usually the whale or shark mermaids. And I’ve heard of the sisters in the deep, but I’ve never personally seen one.”

Jesse gulped. “Whale? Shark?”

Anela tilted her head with a smile. “We’re not all that human looking and human size you know. For all you know I could be hiding what I really look like.”

Jesse didn’t thank the wolf for a lot of things, but he did thank it for his ability to sniff out a lie. “Callin’ bullshit, angel,” he retorted with a smirk.

Anela laughed before reaching up with a hair tie. She had her long hair pulled back into a bun in no time.

“You can change at will?” he asked, stretching his legs out. He leaned back on his hands.

“Yes,” she lowered her hands after adjusting her hair to her liking, “Even with the glamor, I still feel called to the water. I have to go every once in a while to not feel insane.”

Jesse understood that more intimately than he wanted to. The wolf called for him to just go and run or something near the full moon. If he hadn’t run into his Angel, he probably would have turned himself and sprinted down the coast. Then again, Reyes did get on him once because seeing a horse sized wolf usually scared the shit out of people.

“Does it hurt? When you change?”

He had to know if it was just his damn werewolf luck or if it was universal.

Anela scrunched her nose and looked up, as if she could find the words in her brain. “Yes and no. It’s really just weird. I don’t feel pain, per se. But I can feel what’s happening.”

Yep, it was werewolf luck.

Anela’s eyes narrowed and Jesse’s heart started to thump in his chest. Shit, she only made that expression when she was reading his mind or some shit. She seemed all knowing sometimes.

“People usually don’t ask me that question,” she said, moving herself closer to him. Her scaly hip was bumping against his thigh now. And she was having trouble facing him, due to the end of her tail still being in the water.

She kept looking at him, never breaking her intense stare. Dammit, he unknowingly probably just gave her another clue.

It was a running joke between them, to have her figure out what he is. She’d throw out the most absurd guesses, causing him to laugh more than anything.

“What you are. You can change forms, can’t you?” she asked.

The only sound between them now was the lap of the waves against the shore and the rock. He could hear her heart beat in his ears and the soft swish of her breath. He focused on that, wondering why she wanted to know so bad. But, he knew she was like him. She could sniff out a lie too.

“Yeah, I can.”

She didn’t ask for more than that, but Jesse knew she knew.

It took anyone with eyes to figure it out usually.

He stared out at the ocean, refusing to look at her. He didn’t care if she didn’t care what he was. He still didn’t deserve her. He could feel the wolf starting to get frustrated due to his thoughts, threatening to push out.

Dammit, it was way too close to the full moon for this shit.

Thankfully, she didn’t pry or push the topic further, and she eventually turned so she was sitting next to him. Being shoulder to shoulder with her like this caused his heart to flutter again. She rested her head against his shoulder, looking up at the moon.

Jesse usually hated staring at the moon, seeing it as a time bomb more than anything.

Looking at it with Anela wasn’t so bad.

“Jess.”

He turned his head slightly, only seeing the top of her head. “Hm?”

“You know I trust you, right?”

Jesse didn’t know what to say. So many other people have said that to him, but it was different coming from her.

He realized just how big of a deal this was in that infinite moment.

He was probably the only one who has seen her tail, and if she was as secretive about it as she told him he was, he was going to be the only one.

Jesse’s throat felt tight as a wave of emotion swept through him. “Thank you, Anela.”

He didn’t quite know what he was thanking her for, but she seemed to know.

* * *

Jesse found his fourth person in the worst way he could imagine.

It was during a mission, and once again, it took longer than expected, even with Reyes counting on it taking longer. And of course it was while he and the team were infiltrating a terrorist base. And of course, Anela was there.

And, of fucking course, he and Reyes got separated.

The team was split up due to an explosion, so that left Jesse, Anela, and other Blackwatch members running down hallways and just trying to survive.

Jesse could feel the wolf itching under his skin and he was starting to get sloppy.

“What’s wrong with ya, McCree?!” a shapeshifter named Ross shouted.

Jesse snarled at them, causing the Blackwatch agent to shrink back from him.

Fuck.

“Jess.”

Anela’s low, firm voice cut through the fury the full moon always brought with it.

“Let’s focus on getting out. Who gives a shit if our shots are off or not?” Anela snapped, looking at the agent that spoke up.

Jesse’s skin was crawling more and more as they ran through the base.

Then, things got worse.

Of course they ran into a fucking large group of terrorists.

And of course the base they were trying to take down was the one they ran their sick experiments in. “Get the mermaid!” one of them yelled.

Anela knocked a few terrorists on their asses before they could touch her. Jesse was busy with his own. The other Blackwatch agents weren’t so lucky. Apparently the terrorists had orders to keep the mermaid and werewolf alive.

“We have both the mermaid and the werewolf, this is rich,” the leader of the group sneered, pointing a gun at Anela’s head.

“Jesse!”

The man cocked the gun and Jesse saw red. _Let me out, I can save her_ , the wolf was whispering in his mind.

The pull of the moon finally became too much and Jesse let go. He howled in pain as his bones and skin started to shift with the change. He could feel his clothes tearing and his fur growing. He clawed at the floor when another bone shifted into place, snarling at the gun pointed in his face.

“He’s changing!”

“Fuck! What day is it today?”

“The full moon thing is real?”

Jesse’s last coherent thought was, _You bet your ass it is._

The terrorists shot at him, but their bullets felt like little taps against his skin. The stench of fear settled in the air.

The endless hunger settled in when he finally finished changing.

_Kill. Kill all in your way. Make them pay._

The words repeated in his head as he leapt from terrorist to terrorist. His snarls and rumbling howls were deep and seemed to shake the walls and they drowned out their screams. Soon, there was nothing left to kill. Blood dripped from his muzzle and he felt satisfied.

Except…

The sweet smell of fruit and the crisp sea permeated his mind. He whipped his head around, looking at the source. One last person was standing there.

The wolf hesitated. He didn’t want to kill this one. Why didn’t he want to kill this one?

What was she?

The woman licked her lips before taking a deep breath. “Jess. I know you’re in there.”

Jess? Who was that?

She took a step toward him, and something in his mind wanted him to stay away from her. He backed up a step, with a whine.

_No, stay away._

She kept walking toward him and he kept walking back until he was backed up against the wall.

Why didn’t he want to kill?

Soon, he found himself cornered and his whines kept coming. His paws scrambled against the concrete floor as he tried to make himself into a ball in the corner.

_Stay away. Stay away. Stay away._

“Jesse, come back to me,” she said softly, stepping close to him.

He literally towered over her. He could easily knock her away and escape. But his instincts and his mind were at war with each other.

_Don’t hurt. Get away._

_“E kipa mai, kolohe,_ ” she said softly, holding out her hand.

What were those words? And why was one familiar?

_Stay away. You hurt. Stay away._

_“Ku`u Lei_ , come back to me,” she whispered, resting her hand on his neck.

The touch was soothing, and a warm feeling started to spread through his chest.

Abuela. Reyes. Ana. He remembered them. They made this feeling.

He looked down at the woman.

Anela.

Angel.

_His_ angel.

The warm feeling spread and he could feel it deep in his bones.

Anela’s fingers settled into his fur, ignoring the gore and blood. “Come back to me, Jesse,” she said again, stepping even closer.

Soon, her face was buried in his chest and her arms were wrapped around his neck. He couldn’t stop himself. He lowered his head, basking in the warmth of her touch.

“ _Ke aloha_ , come back.”

His body began to shift and he whined as the pain returned.

Her touch never left and she started to hum, her voice sweet and low. A different warm feeling settled over him and the pain became bearable.

He knew this song. He’s heard it before. He always felt better when he heard it. It was her magic.

Skin replaced fur, hands and feet formed from paws, and the wolf finally left and only Jesse remained.

He clutched to his Angel, holding back tears.

“Welcome back, _kolohe_ ,” she said softly, resting a hand on the back of his head.

Jesse opened his eyes, vision blurry from tears and he buried his face in her hair. “Anela-“

“I’ve always known, Jess,” she said quietly, pulling away just enough to look him in the eyes.

Jesse’s throat felt tight as more tears formed. “You’re number four,” he choked out.

Anela’s lips quirked up into that familiar grin he loved so much. “Probably a bad way to figure out that I care about you,” she said softly, shrugging.

Jesse knew this was the worst time for this feelings shit.

They were standing in the middle of an enemy base on a full moon, him naked and covered in blood and her shaking and almost in tears.

“Anela, you shouldn’t care ‘bout the likes o’ me,” he whispered, pulling her close again.

She huffed out a laugh in his ear. “Says who? You should consider yourself lucky, not many can say they’re loved by a mermaid.”

“And many can’t say they can pull a werewolf out of the curse,” he huffed back, nuzzling his nose against her hair. “I’m sorry ya had to see that, Angel.”

“Hush, like you can control it,” she chided, tightening her hold around him.

Jesse suddenly stiffened. Hold on… “Did ya say you love me?”

She pulled away so she could look him in the eye again. The playful smile was back. “Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?”

Jesse let out a soft, disbelieving laugh. “I guess this would be the time to tell you I’ve loved ya since the start.”

Her smile grew. “Sounds like a good idea, _ke aloha._ ”

Jesse knew enough Hawaiian words that she taught him to know what that meant. “ _Mi alma_ ,” he whispered, nuzzling his nose against hers.

Tears formed in her eyes and they basked in the moment.

And just as Jesse moved in for the kiss…she put a finger on his lips.

“I’ll kiss you when I know you’ve brushed your teeth and didn’t just rip a bunch of men apart.”

Jesse couldn’t help but laugh.

That was fair.

* * *

“So she pulled you out of it?” Reyes asked him on the transport many hours later.

He and Anela had managed to make it back outside the base and Reyes was able to get them out.

Jesse looked over at Anela, where she was tending to the other agents.

“Yeah, she did,” he said, still in wonder. Not even Reyes or Ana truly made him think while he was a wolf. He remembered not wanting to hurt her. He remembered fighting against his instincts so hard when she called out to him.

Reyes nudged his arm with his elbow. “Told you I wasn’t crazy.”

Jesse huffed and pulled the hood of his borrowed hoodie over his head.

Reyes had teased him the most about Anela. The wraith seemed to just know that Jesse liked her. Then again, he was all knowing sometimes too. Jesse had called him crazy when Reyes suggested that the mermaid may return the feelings.

“You know mermaids are hoarders, right?” Reyes suddenly asked.

“Yeah?”

“I always see her wearing your old shit. They only hoard what they see valuable.”

Jesse stiffened. Well…shit.

“Anyway, it was annoying seeing you both pining after each other. Can’t believe it took a full moon to do it.”

“Asshole,” Jesse growled.

Reyes didn’t let up the shit eating grin, even when he moved away when Anela walked over.

Anela, as always, seemed to know just what happened. “He giving you crap?” she laughed, plopping down in the seat next to him.

Jesse, for once, didn’t hesitate to throw an arm over her shoulders. “Always.”

Anela leaned into his side, resting her head against him. “God, I’m tired.” She started to play with the string on his hoodie.

They sat like that most of the ride, leaning against each other and basking in each other’s presence. Jesse caught her humming her healing song at some point.

“I actually had thoughts this time,” he said softly, turning his face into her hair. God, how was it this soft?

Anela’s fingers paused on the hoodie string. “Care to explain, Santa Fe?”

Jesse ran his fingers through his hair. “I never truly have thoughts when I’m the wolf. It’s more like instincts or feelings, never thoughts.” He gulped past the lump in his throat. “I had thoughts this time. And they kept sayin’ not ta hurt ya.”

He could feel her stare on him, and his heart was starting to thud against the inside of his chest. “You recognized me?” she asked. He could hear the curiosity in her voice. Of course she was curious. She was always curious.

“Not at first, but I knew I didn’t want ta hurt ya. I recognized ya when ya started talkin’.” He gulped. “Y’know, I was always worried you’d be ‘fraid of me if ya knew.”

Anela hummed in thought, fingers starting to twirl the hoodie string again. “You’d never hurt me,” she finally said, leaning harder into him. “I could never be scared of you, Jesse McCree.”

Jesse heaved out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

Damn, how was he so lucky?

* * *

When they got back to the base, Anela surprised him by dragging him back to her quarters.

And then dragged him to the bathroom.

She slapped a spare toothbrush on the counter next to the sink. “Brush,” she ordered, grinning.

Jesse remembered what she said in the terrorist hideout. “Ya want to kiss me that bad, angel?”

“Yes,” she pointed to the sink. “So get to work, _kolohe_.”

Jesse never brushed his teeth more thoroughly and quickly in his life.

Her kiss was worth the wait.

* * *

Jesse McCree was a lucky werewolf.

He thought this every morning when the first thing he saw was his Angel’s face. He thought this whenever he had Reyes, Ana, or Anela to pull him from the curse of the moon.

He thought this when he laughed with his friends. Got into trouble with Genji. Had a drink with his teammates.

He especially thought it when Anela convinced him to find his abuela.

It was a bittersweet reunion, and he had Anela to thank for coming with him and convincing him to go. He was completely expecting his abuela to turn him away. Instead he was greeted with open arms and happy tears.

Many werewolves struggled their whole life to find someone to call them out of the curse.

Jesse McCree had four.

And one was a mermaid of all things.

He was the luckiest bastard in the world, and no one could convince him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Chequito - boy/kid  
> Kolohe - rascal  
> E kipa mai, kolohe - Come back to me, rascal  
> Ku`u Lei - My Beloved  
> Ke aloha - beloved  
> Mi alma - my soul
> 
> I may be wrong on any of these and I'd be more than happy if anyone called me out


End file.
